Hell would have to freeze, I won't let you go
by coombes123
Summary: When Dean catches Sam using his powers with Ruby after he returns from hell things go a little different. Sam wants Dean and is not afraid to use his powers to make him his. But will Cas allow it? Noncon, wincest & destiel.


_I really wanted to attempt a Supernatural Fic. This will start as non-consensual Wincest and end as Destiel. Lots of Porn with a story line. Very dark Sam. Contains non-con and dark things so if you don't like please don't read and then complain. Hope you enjoy please review if I should continue. _

Hell would have to freeze, I won't let you go.

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was a strong man. Physically and mentally. There was a lot that he could take before he reached his limit. And sometimes even then he would not break. But he was on the blink and he knew it. He was sat in a small bar in some small state of America drinking anything to drown out the voices in his head. A lot had happened in the last week he had been ripped from hell from an Angel of the lord that he was having some strange feelings towards, found out that God and Lucifer are real, Had been attacked by spirits and reminded of all the people he and his brother had been unable to save, found out that his mother was a hunter and made a deal with yellow eyes and to top it all off he had just caught Sam using his Demon powers with Ruby in the name of doing good.

His brother was all he had. All he thought he needed. He was his life, they were connected in a spiritual way that Dean didn't understand but he felt it. Sam was his responsibility, what he lived for but now he realised that he didn't even have that and part of him wished that he had not been pulled from hell. At least there, things were black and white. Here things were confusing, hard and painful. Physical pain was so much more bearable than emotional pain. You could explain it, see it with your own eyes and watch it heal. He needed to leave Sam, he couldn't trust him anymore. He had lied to him and he couldn't go on like nothing had happened. He knew that but had managed to talk himself in and out of it about 100 times in the last 2 hours. He was worried about Sam being alone. But he had Ruby now. He had chosen the path he wanted to take and had lied to Dean since he had been back and maybe even before. He understood that Sam had been left alone while he was in hell to deal with things but God damn it Dean had done that to save his life and as selfish as people may think it was, not be able to live without his brother he would make the same decision again in a heartbeat if it meant that Sammy was okay.

Dean downed the last of his whiskey and slammed the glass down on the bar making the pretty bar maid that had been making advances towards him all night jump. He left the bar without a word jumped into the impala and set his mind to the impossible task of leaving his brother. His soul mate.

Sam Winchester was pacing the motel room getting angrier and angrier as time passed. Where was Dean? How the hell could he just take off like that and leave him. He had only just got him back. He didn't want Dean to find out the way he had and it was difficult to hide the real reason he was torturing the demon. Ruby and he had done a brilliant job at making Dean believe that Sam had been led astray by a demon in his absence. Sam had the innocent look down from a young age and Dean wrapped around his finger but he had always known he was different to his brother and father. He cared little for humanity and the world. He was power hungry and had a huge ego that begged to show what he could do. Then yellow eyes had given him the tools to do so. Lucifer would not rule hell and what was left of the world after the apocalypse, he would. And Dean would be by his side. He needed Dean; they were two sides of the same coin but playing for different sides. Sam would always lead Dean though because he could do things that Dean could never. Dean had too many emotions, too many morals and a serious need to prove himself worthy of their fathers love. Sam had none of these short falls.

What he lacked in all of those areas he made up for in love and obsession for his brother. Sam had loved Dean in a very unbrotherly way for as long as he could remember and it was time that he gave up the Winchester act. And time that Dean learnt his place. It was hard for Sam, even more so since Dean had got back from hell. The things he wanted to do to Dean ran through his head every time they touched. He had been embracing his powers because Dean had been taken away from him and that was the last step. He was going to walk right into hell and bring Dean out himself. But the Angel, Castiel had managed it first. Why they had dragged him from hell he did not know but he was grateful that he had Dean back. There was something about the way Dean spoke about his Angel that did not settle well with Sam. There was affection there, like the affection he had for Sam and that was not ok. Dean was Sam's and no one else would ever have a hold on his soul like he did. Sam was dragged from his panic by Ruby's voice.

"Sam, what are you going to do about Dean?" He found her voice annoying. She was loyal and a good food source and that was the only reason she was still here but he wouldn't need her forever and she would be the first one to know when that time came.

"I don't know yet Ruby. He thinks that I have been led astray, that I have good intentions, so I guess I will just have to play the game longer until I get more of a hold on my powers. He won't understand, he never will but that won't matter soon" Sam said sounding bored talking to her.

"What does it matter Sam, we should just go now while he is out, without a trace. It would benefit us" Sam snapped his head to Ruby and she dropped to her knees gasping and grabbing her throat.

"Who would that benefit? I need him. Do you understand? Everything I am doing I am doing because I want him with me always. I'm sick of us both being used against each other, sick of people trying to touch what is mine. And he is mine Ruby. He belongs to me, always has, always will. I just need us to make that final step and become one completely and he will understand his place. And if anyone so much as lays a hand on him from this day forward I will end them. Is that clear?" Sam finished not taking his eyes from the demon coughing on the floor. She nodded her head as she began coughing up small puffs of black smoke and he stopped.

"Good" He said in a strange cheerful voice. "Now go, Dean is a few minutes away I can feel him and you can't be here when he gets back" He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. She stood slowly still coughing as she watched Sam sit down at the small table by the door opening a book on a random page making it look like he had been reading for a while. Oh he was good. She thought to herself as she walked out of the motel room. If only it was her he wanted and not Dean Winchester. Maybe she could change that.

Sam was sitting at the table in their motel room, researching when he stormed in. He did not make eye contact, couldn't if he was going to leave. He grabbed his bag and started to pack things into it not looking forward to the coming confrontation. He heard Sam stand from the table and take a few steps towards him. They were always so tuned in to each others thoughts and movements he knew what he was doing without even looking. He felt him come closer.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked softly as he watched Dean grab a bag and start to pack. Did he think that Sam was going to let him leave?

"Are you leaving?" he said as Dean continued to pack as if Sam was not even in the room. He could tell that Dean was trying to avoid eye contact and this annoyed him he loved seeing his brothers gorgeous green eyes. No matter what emotion was showing in them, right now he would bet hurt and anger and he longed to see it, get lost in the watery pools of dark green.

"You don't need me, you and Ruby go fight demons" Dean replied still not looking up. Was he serious? Did he not know how much Sam needed and wanted him what did Ruby matter?

"Hold on, Dean, Come on, man" Sam pleaded he was playing a part and playing it well. Dean was not leaving this room whether he had to use force or not. He decided to try the calm approach first.

He grabbed Dean's arm as he attempted to walk past him trying hard not to grip it hard and throw him onto the bed and take him once and for all like he wanted to. He was only slightly shocked when Dean turned and threw a punch that landed perfectly on his face. Out of all the demons they had faced Dean Winchester had the hardest punch Sam had ever felt. It wasn't the last time he had felt it and he didn't think it would be the last. He turned around holding his face loving the look on Dean's face. He looked so hot when he was angry.

"You satisfied?" he saw the second punch before he even finished the words. This one was harder and his powers flexed pushing against his skin to defend himself but he held back. He turned back to Dean taking in a breath.

"I guess not" he added.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human" Dean asked anger making his voice shake. You have no idea, Sam thought to himself.

"I'm just exorcising demons" Sam lied trying to make his voice sound like he really believed it.

"WITH YOUR MIND" Dean shouted back. Sam took a few breaths and looked down because every inch of his body responded to the rage in Dean's voice, he knew a better way for Dean to blow off some steam. He was hard instantly as soon as Dean had raised his voice. He had enjoyed getting any kind of reaction out of Dean since childhood simply because he had caused it and it meant that Dean's attention was on him.

"What else can you do?" he wanted to say that he could make him do anything he wanted, he realised that if he wanted to he could make Dean drop to his knees right now in front of him and Dean would have no choice but instead he stayed in role.

"I can send them back to hell, it only works with demons and that's it" he said pleading with Dean to buy the lie. Obviously Dean didn't believe him because he grabbed his white shirt and took a few steps forward. Sam made himself take a few steps back as if intimidated.

"What else can you do?" Dean continued.

"I told you" the anger on Deans face shifted quickly to hurt and he dropped his hands from Sam's shirt he instantly missed the contact.

" And I have every reason to believe that" Dean turned around almost defeated giving up and Sam could not let that happen. He took a few steps following him.

"Look, I should've said something. I'm sorry Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here" He wanted a rise out of Dean to get the anger back to keep him arguing and he knew what to say to get it. Dean turned anger back on his face.

"The other side?" he asked as if Sam was stupid.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people"

"USE THE KNIFE"

"The knife kills the victim, what I do most of them survive" Sam pleaded thinking that this would sway his innocent brother slightly.

"Look I've saved more people the last five months than we have in a year" Sam continued when Dean didn't say anything.

"Is that what Ruby wants you to think? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" Sam shifted the weight of his feet trying to appear like he was frustrated but he was happy Dean truly believed this was Ruby's fault.

"Slippery slope, brother, just wait and see because it's going to get darker and darker and god knows where it will end" Dean said shaking his head.

"I'm not going to let it go too far" Sam realised that he sounded like an idiot but he needed Dean to believe that he was. Dean almost laughed and turned away again.

Dean could not believe this. This was Sam. Sam was not stupid but here he was saying the things he was saying and Dean couldn't understand why he couldn't see. In a blind rage he pushed the lamp and glass bowl off of the side cutting his hand slightly but it was a tingle compared to the pain in his heart right now. What if he couldn't stop Sam or convince him that this is wrong.

"It's already gone too far Sam. If I didn't know you… I would want to hunt you" Dean said with venom in his voice. And Sam decided that he did not like that tone coming from Dean's mouth when talking to him. He felt his eyes tear in genuine sadness and decided that enough was enough he would try once more. The only thing that ever turned Dean around when he was like this is to make it out like it was Dean's fault Sam was doing this. He had done this from a young age as well, manipulating Dean into feeling responsible for things so that he went easy on Sam and tried to fix everything. It is what had kept Dean shackled to Sam. And his father had aided that greatly.

"And so would other hunters" Sam almost smiled at that. Still thinking about Sam's safety even after all of this.

"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you" A look of pain crossed Deans face as realisation hit him.

It's my fault. Dean thought to himself. Of course it is. It always is. I made the deal that led to me going to hell and leaving Sam to fend for himself. I am the reason he embraced the demon blood. I pushed him into Ruby's arms. Dean looked at the floor trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I am sorry Sammy" Sam smiled despite himself he loved it when Dean called him Sammy. It meant that he cared in that moment, meant that he believed Sam and that he blamed himself. He wiped the smirk from his face before Dean looked up from the floor and made eye contact. His face was slightly red and puffy and his eyes were watery and Sam's cock twitched, god how he wanted to throw him down and break him. Tell him it was all his fault, that Dean needed him and Sam could do whatever he wanted because his older brother had nothing else. He wanted to take everything from Dean until Sam was all there was. But most of all he wanted to claim Dean in a way that he had always wanted too. He wanted to slide into his tight heat, marking him on the inside, making them become one and drawing tears and screams from him that not even the demons in hell could because they could not do the damage to Dean Winchester that his brother could. They didn't have the control.

"I thought I was doing the right thing" He said almost to himself.

"Why did you lie to me about it Sammy. And why did an Angel tell me to stop you?" Dean asked confused.

Anger flared through Sam in that second. Castiel. He was really getting on his nerves now he would have to deal with that before he swayed Dean's loyalty. He would not get Dean.

"Cas said if I don't stop you he will. Do you know what that means, that means that God doesn't want you doing this so are you just going to stand there and tell me everything is all good?" Sam had to hide the irritation at the nickname his brother had already had for the Angel. Dean said this with tears now streaming down his face. He looked so very broken and it made Sam impossibly harder. His mind wondered once again to the gutter imagining him taking Dean while he was like this. Tasting his tears as he drew more from him.

They made eye contact for a few minutes Dean pleading with his eyes and Sam trying his best to look hurt by what Dean had just said. Of course God didn't want him doing this he was going to fuck up his little creation and take over hell. Just then his phone rang and he was grateful for the distraction.

It was an old hunter called Travis, an old friend of their fathers telling him about a case in Carthage, Missouri. He knew that Dean would want to go. It's what Dean done when things got to hard or complicated he done anything in his power to distract himself, not to mention that he would always ask how high when one of John's friends asked him to jump.

Sam had said that he needed to pop out for some tooth paste and stuff, although Dean had looked at him with doubt in his eyes he had nodded and not said a word as he started to pack their things into the very used bags. Sam jumped into the impala and drove to the bar that he had followed Dean to earlier and watched as he downed drinks until going back to the motel room to meet Ruby. As he walked in he saw the bar maid that thought she had the right to make a move on Dean and he felt sick, she was disgusting to him. He took a seat by the door as he watched her flirt with another man. He concentrated all of his power on compressing her lungs. She began to cough violently and people seemed amused at first at her outburst until she throw up some blood her eyes went wide as she feel to the floor, people began to panic and crowd around her, someone got on the phone for medical help but it was too late. Sam felt rather then saw her take her last breath he smiled as he slipped out un-noticed around all the blind panic in the bar. He had punished her for thinking she could make her mark on his Dean as he had done many times before. Before he embraced his powers it was messier to say the least. All of Dean's one night stands, ex girlfriend and even people that had smiled in a seductive way at his perfect brother had paid the price.

30 minutes later they were on the road. Dean surprised him by asking him to drive as he claimed he was in serious need of sleep. Sam didn't mind because it meant that he got to stare at his brother while he was at complete ease. Unsuspecting and at peace Dean looked beautiful. It all became to much for Sam however, and he felt the sudden urge to touch Dean. They were in the middle of nowhere so no one could stop him. Not that they could anyway.

Dean couldn't sleep but he did not want Sam to know he was awake so he pretended. It was better than the awkward silence or more talking. And what would be the point of that anyway, he knew that Sam was lying about things and that scared him more than anything because what could be more fucked up than what he already knew. He was drawn from his thoughts when he felt the impala slow down and the engine stop. The car was silent for what felt like ages and Dean tried hard not to move. He listened to Sam breathe and sigh before he felt a hand softly run down his cheek. He tried not to flinch as he felt the caress travel down to his neck and linger there. Sam's skin was so hot, he was burning up. Was he coming down with a bug? He had noticed how hot he was earlier when he had punched him.

It took everything in him not to push Sam's hand away as it softly gripped his throat. If he was asleep he would not have even known and that worried him more. How was he supposed to trust Sam when he was acting like this what was he doing? The touch was too intimate and Dean did not like it one bit. It wasn't the first time that Sam has pushed the boundaries but he had been quick to brush it off. Brothers should not touch like this. When he felt breath on his face he couldn't hold back anymore.

Dean opened his eyes to his brother staring at him intently. It was only for a second but he had caught it. Sam's eyes had been black before shifting back to normal. Like a demon. Was it the demon bloods effects or his imagination? Sam didn't move his grip from his throat. Sam just couldn't help himself, why should he hide his feelings; he was powerful enough that Dean was not going to leave him so why keep acting. It's time that he got what he wanted and he wanted Dean.

"Sammy, what the fuck are you doing?" He whispered. He felt the hand around his throat tighten and he took in a breath. He would not admit it but he was scared, he wanted to push Sam away but his body would not move. His brain was sending out signals but his body was not acting. What was going on was it Sa…

"Sammy, why can't I move?" He asked not taking his eyes away from his brother for a second and truly starting to panic now. He felt so out of control.

Sam leaned in and ran his nose alone Dean's neck making him gasp as Sam inhaled as if smelling him before he bit down on the soft skin there breaking the skin and making him bleed. Fear gripped Dean's body and mind as San licked the blood from the fresh wound and moaned. He should have left when he had the chance. He had known it was the right thing to do something was not right with Sam. Was he possessed?

"Christo" Dean whispered and felt Sam chuckle against his skin.

"I'm not possessed Gorgeous" gorgeous? What the fuck, Dean thought to himself. He was way out of his comfort zone.

"It's me Dean. I may not have been honest about what else I can do, you see the reason you can't move your body is because I don't want you too" Dean's eyes went wide.

"You can control humans too?" Dean asked shocked.

" Yes Dean. I can make you do whatever the fuck I want. And do you know what I want you to do for me now Baby?" Sam asked into his ear in a whisper sending a chill down his spine. Dean ignored the Baby comment.

"Sammy, please let me go. Come on man this isn't you" Dean pleaded as he felt Sam's hand squeeze even tighter on his wind pipe making him almost choke. His throat felt like it was on fire as he tried to breathe in as much air as he could.

"I want you to kiss me Dean. Like I'm your fucking life line. Hell it's not that far off of the truth" Sam smiled and Dean felt sick.

"Sam, we are brothers, family. That's disgusting and there is no way that I am going to kiss you"

"Yes you are Dean" With that he felt Sam's weight shift as he moved back into his own seat. And Dean's body followed. Sam smiled at Dean's confused and scared facial expression before he felt Dean's lips touch his and a feeling like none other in the world filled his soul. It was like he was tasting the greatest drug in the world for the first time after years of craving it and he was officially hooked. Dean's mind was going mad. What the fuck was he doing? His head and body was screaming for him to stop. This was wrong, so wrong and he did not want it. But here he was eyes closed, hand moved to grip his brothers cheek as he opened his mouth and allowed Sam's tongue inside to play with his own. Dean was kissing him with such passion, more than he had really ever put into a kiss with anyone else. It was the strangest feeling not being in control of your body. But what was the most worrying thing is that he was starting to feel aroused he felt his cock twitch in his pants as Sam deepened the kiss, still holding his wind pipe tight. Dean gasped as Sam bit down on his lower lip pulling away and taking the lip with him slightly before letting go. Sam placed his forehead to Dean's.

"Fuck Dean, that was so much more than I imagined it would be" he gasped still with his eyes closed.

Dean didn't realise but he was crying. Something that Sam couldn't control obviously was emotion.

"Sammy…. P..please don't make me do this" Sam opened his eyes and grabbed Dean's chin forcing his face up to make eye contact.

"There is no way that I am going to let you go Dean. Hell would have to freeze over twice. I've tasted you now and… You will always be mine. Do you understand? You belong to me and if you try to leave me I will drag you back to hell myself. And don't think that it would be an escape because when you find yourself on that rack once again and you look up it is me that will be in Alistairs place"

Dean full out sobbed now as Sam pulled him to him and his body reacted without his permission and he began to kiss his younger brother so passionately it could be in a love film.


End file.
